User talk:X10018ro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blueflake Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:X10018ro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Axiy (Talk) 14:58, 21 February 2012 New avatar Axiy 14:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Spider Climb Hello Robin, remember the image with the images of peaktop and the other games you left me in my talk a bit ago? Well... I decided to first make Spider Climb. I want your opinion of what do you think about the spider untill now: At left, you see a happy spider, when completing a level. At right you see a spider as how it looks climbing in game. What do you think? Also, I want details, leave them in my talk! 22:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Yeah, it's amazing! Can you make a small animation,like "the elefant blinking". The happy spider jumps a bit and the other spider's legs are move. We can use them to the game. 19:16 March 12, 2012 / x10018ro Spider Climb... Um... Stuff. Well. I can do the animations, but with the program I have, it will probabbly loose image colors. So if you can help me with another program you can suggest.. please talk to me! PS: Movement will be hard. but I'll try. 21:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Okay... Cat Dropped's spriting is already finished. Please, as the boss I would like you to ask IJZM to finish it. And if he doesn't know how, tell him to search for a tutorial or something. Also, I have the movement images for the spider WALKING, not the one jumping (yet). I really need a gif animator, bluefire told me that any program will make the image loose color so.. what about trying with photoshop? P.S.: I don't have photoshop, If you know of anyone who has it, please contact me. One more thing. I'm also currently working with Poppit, another game I'm making so, if I'm a bit late or something like that with Spider Climb (we need an article), it's because of Poppit. RE:Why Because it is to much work and toooo much work for IJZM. And it is also to much work for me because I don't want to pixel everything because I am busy with other games. Axiy 16:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Uuh... again... I'm sorry for what I'm going to say now but I will be very serious. Man, I'm working on Spider Climb, Quack and Poppit recently, It's actually not easy. And I think I was really clear about this in my blog post... First, you posted me an image of tons of games you wanted me to sprite, in wich is no problem if you give me time. But there were just so MANY games. Cemetery Terror (Wich I really want to sprite), Peaktop, Spider Climb, and others I can't really remember right now. AND NOW WITH THIS! You want me to do all the banners for the blog posts. I think I told this many times already but I have to say it again if it wasn't clear... THERE IS NO PROBLEM IN MAKING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO BUT I NEED A LOT OF TIME FOR EVERYTHING. I don't make the things if you put them JUST IN TIME. I leave them at the back of AAAALLL the things I've already got to do. Give me time pleaaase. I can't do everything, as I don't have one hudred thousand hands. P.S.: There's no needed preview banner because the GAME! banner was made actually for that, I put GAME! instead of Preview because we can't copy all things in nitrome. Please don't fire me for this! Hello You don't seem to be signing any of your talk posts. Every time you leave a message on a talk page, you've got to press that tilde button four times (~~~~) or press the little signature button at the top. It would also be helpful for you and everyone else on this Wiki community if you provided a reason when changing user groups on other users. And by the way, interesting ideas for games...you're the "idea maker", I suppose. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 16:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ghost Music Okay. After I finish Lamadilus, though. (I'm almost done anyway, I just need to record and remix.) In the meantime, tell me what kind of music you have in mind for the game (and which one you are talking about). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Space Skin I finished the Space Skin you requested, it was fast. You can look at the whole thing at the right. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 08:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) X10018ro ... If you get your name (BLUEFLAKE) you should leave this guys forever.Duty2012 (talk) 15:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC) About your apologies Hello X100. I know the communication between you and the Blueflake wikians has never been well. But I also believe everybody deserves a second chance, I guess... So thanks for apologising. You would like to join as an artist, I see. Before we can consider you in, I would like to see sketches that prove your skills as a pixel artist. It is required the following stuff: *At least ten nice detailed pixel characters. Use as many colours as possible in your pallette. *An example detailed background - like the ones from nitrome games. *Several hazards designs. *Shooting GIF's. *BONUS but not required: Designs of scenery/decoration pieces for platform games. 19:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me? You haven't sent in all of the requirements I asked you, such as the background, hazards or scenery. Therefore you are not allowed to start up your games on Blueflake yet. Listen up carefully, X100. I had never told you you were hired yet. You've got 24 hours to finish the requirements, and if you do so you and I accept them, then you may keep your created articles. If otherwise I may delete them myself. And my comment about the ten characters you made: We do not care about if they're big, we want them to be detailed and have a reasonable size. Those characters could be used in a game, however, for usual games smallers sprites are used, but do not use a boss like size. (EXCEPT for bosses, of course). But I did not ask for bosses, but for characters. I mean, the sprites you made were fine but they could've been more detailed and they are not what I precisely had asked. You can do recreate new ten characters, but this time make them smaller. 16:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Start up your own game company. - You won't need to send any requirements and you will be a boss to yourself. (Which is, what I actually did at the beginning). Reminder Responses to an user's message need to be sent on their talk page. - Talk pages are pages made exclusively to gather all of the messages received by one user, but not for the user's replies, as every user has got a talk page for their own messages. This wouldn't be the case if it was a message wall, which actually includes replies as well. But it is unfortunately not. 01:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) : EDIT: Given that even more than 24 hours had passed and you did not send in the requirements and stuff, your articles and content in general, were all deleted. Sorry. 21:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : NEW EDIT: (Still regarding to your past actions)